Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Losing someone close to you can be a very hard thing to deal with espically when that person was the love of your life. Two people who are working at Hogwarts both know this oh too well. cute n fluffy HP OC
1. A New Beginning

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

By. MoonyAngel7

WARNING: HBP SPOILERS!

Summary: Lindsey McGrains a talented witch from America is given the position of Charms Professor at Hogwarts where Harry is now a teacher. Lindsey just recently suffered the loss of her husband and is a single parent of a 3 year old. Harry hasn't been in a meaningful relationship since his fiancé was murdered. He wants to have someone in his life, but hasn't been looking. Lindsey feels an attraction toward Harry, but still has extremely strong feelings for her deceased husband.

Chapter 1 –

A train drove through the fields on central England. The train held the Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with the students was the new Charms Professor. Professor Flitwick had retired and Professor McGonagall had started a search for a new Professor when there was a new applicant who she felt was perfect for the job. Lindsey McGrains grew up in America with her loving family. Her dad was the Charms Professor at Golden Gate Magic Academy. Lindsey's resume was amazing and after an interview with Professor McGonagall she was given the job. Lindsey sat in a compartment with her 3 year old daughter Jessica. Lindsey was married at 19 years old and had her baby at 21. It has been a little bit over a year since her husband passed away. She still was dealing with the loss, but was encouraged by her parents to continue on with her life for herself and her daughter.

Jessica sat playing in her seat with her doll. Lindsey smiled at her daughter and then at once the train came to a stop.

"Come on Jessi, Hold on tight to your doll." Lindsey said as she opened the compartment door and levitated her trunks. Once off the train she apperated herself, Jessica, and her things to the gates of the school. She walked up onto the campus. Most of her things were already at the school. She levitated her trunks into the entrance hall. She held onto Jessica's hand as she walked into the Great Hall were the teachers were already seating themselves at the head table. She found where her seat was next to a guy with jet black messy hair and round rimmed glasses. He turned to her and smiled with his bright green eyes.

"You must be Lindsey." He said with a smiled and looked down at Jessica. "And you are miss Jessica. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi, it's really wonderful to meet you." Lindsey said as she sat Jessica in the highchair which was provided for her. After a few moments students began to pile into the Great Hall and each sat at their house tables. She glanced over at Jessica who was playing with her doll. This particular doll was Jessica's favorite. The day that Lindsey's husband was murdered he had bought the doll for Jessica and ever since Jessica never let it out of her sight.

Pretty soon the doors reopened to revel Professor McGonagall with a group of shaking first years behind her. It took about 15 minutes before the new students were sorted. Once the feast was finished Professor McGonagall stood and the students in the hall all looked up toward her.

"Well I would like to welcome you all into a new school year. All of you know the rules of the school that no magic is to be used the corridors and no wandering late. You all must be in your common rooms by 9pm. All students are NOT permitted to enter the forest. It is my pleasure to introduce your new Charms teacher, Professor McGrains. Stand Please." Lindsey stood and smiled at the students and sat back down. "She is here with her young daughter Jessica who you will see in class at times. Well it late and all of you may retreat to your dormitories."

As the students began to leave Lindsey stood and picked up Jessica who gripped tight to her doll. Then she realized she didn't know how to get to her room. She turned to see Harry standing and preparing to leave. "Umm Harry I have a question." She said.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Well sadly I don't know how to get to my room." She laughed.

"I will show you to the teacher's corridor." He said with a smile. "This way is quicker." He showed her to a door behind the teacher's table. They walked out into the corridors where they saw the students leaving to their dorms. She smiled at some of the students as they said hi. Harry led her up to the 5th floor corridor and to a wall that had a large coat hanger connected to it. He pulled the coat hanger and there the wall opened to show another corridor. Once through the corridor the wall closed and he took her to the portrait of a girl by a lake.

"Hello password please." The little girl said politely.

"I have it here just a second." Lindsey went in the pocket of her robes and pulled out a letter that contained the password. "Wobblywigs." She said.

"Thank you." The little girl said and the wall opened.

"This is where I leave you." Harry said. "Goodnight and see you in the morning." He said as he walked down to a portrait of a lion. He said his password and walked in. Lindsey walked into her room. There was a huge common room with royal blue carpet and 2 white couches and a big white arm chair. The white Italian marble coffee table had gold and white candles lit on top and a vase of white roses. There was a warm fireplace lit with a roaring fire. In a corner there was a desk. There was a door that she opened that reveled to be Jessica's room. The carpet of the room was pink and the walls were purple. On the ceiling there were little unicorns running around. She smiled as she sat Jessica down on her white four poster bed, which had pink curtains.

"This mine?" asked Jessica.

"Yes baby this is your room." Lindsey said. She got Jessica ready for bed and once in bed Jessica fell fast asleep. Lindsey walked into her room which the walls were painted burgundy and white. The carpet was black and every thing was Asian style. She really loved her room. She went to bed and awoke early with the feeling of Jessica jumping on her bed.

"WAKE UP MOMMY!" yelled an excited Jessica. Lindsey smiled at her little one who looked so much like her father with her long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and wonderful smile.

"Alright Jessi." Lindsey said with a laugh as she picked up Jessica and walked her into her room. "So let's get you dressed." She said as she opened Jessica's pink trunk. She pulled out a pleaded jean skirt and a pink top along with black robes for Jessica to wear. "Well here you go and mommy will go get dressed ok."

Lindsey finished up getting dressed and walked into the common room to see Jessica sitting on the couch with her cat. They walked together down to the Great Hall where most of the students were already having breakfast. They sat themselves at the Head Table where they had dinner the night before. Lindsey looked down to see Harry at the Gryffindor table talking to some students. Moments later he walked up to the table and sat down next to Lindsey.

"Good Morning Ladies." He said with a smile.

"Morning." Lindsey said. "Well so I don't have to be embarrassed I got a map to know where my classroom is." She laughed.

Harry laughed and smiled at her and then turned to his breakfast. Lindsey looked at her watch to see that the class would be started in 20 minutes and she needed a few minutes to prepare. She and Jessica said goodbyes to Harry before leaving to the classroom. Lindsey sat at her desk and looked over the classroom. Her first class would be a mix of 3rd year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. There was lots of restleing outside the door and she knew it was her students. She walked to the door and fixed her hair right before opening the door. All the students were in a neatly filed line standing next to the door.

"Hello – Er – Come in." she said. The students all passed her and entered the classroom where they went and sat down next to friends. Most of them had started taking out their books. She walked to the front of the classroom and looked at the students. "Well Welcome as you know I'm Professor McGrains and as you can hear I'm from the States. I grew up there and attended Golden Gate Magic Academy where my dad was the Charms Professor. Today I don't want to get into much, but I want to learn all of your names." She said happily. She had the students go down a line and say their names. After she had them play bonding games such as 3 truths and a lie.

"Lookie here class is already over. Well I would like all of you to read pages 1 – 8 in your books and next class we will go over them." She said. Once she was finished the students all packed away their things and filed out of the classroom.

"Looks like you had a good first class." Said a quite familiar voice. Lindsey turned to see Harry leaning on the door frame.

"Yes they were fantastic." She said as she levitated any trash into a trash can she had sitting next to her desk.

"Well that only last the first few days before they get annoyed with being at school." Harry laughed. "You will really enjoy the Slytherins."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because they will. Let's find a nice way to put it. Well they will not be your favorite class." He said with a smile as he walked into the classroom.

Jessica was at Lindsey's legs holding on. She looked up at Harry and then hid behind Lindsey. "She's like that until she gets to know someone. Her dad was the very same way." Lindsey turned and smiled at her little girl.

Harry bent down and took out his wand. Jessica peaked out from behind Lindsey and looked at Harry who was now down at her level. With a wave of his wand a bouquet of chocolate roses appeared in his hand. He gave them to Jessica who smiled. "For you M'Lady."

"What do you say Jessi." Lindsey said.

"Thanks you." Jessica said as she looked at her pretty chocolate roses. She began to eat on one as a group of students began to walk into the classroom.

"Well enjoy you next class." Harry said to Lindsey as he stood up.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she watched Harry leave. Lindsey walked with Jessica over to her desk as she went to address her next class, which was mixed class of 5th year Hufflepuffs and Ravencalws.

A/N: Well yes I am back! I had to take a break due to switching to a lot harder school and then my computer was broken and I finally have a new one and the internet works great so I am ready to astound and amaze!


	2. Losing Someone

A/N: Ok I am hoping like crazy that you liked the last chapter. Please tell me input including any changes I can make. Also if you have ideas on future chapters just sent them to me!

Chapter 2 –

Weeks had passed and they were already into October. Lindsey sat on a Saturday morning by the lake writing in her journal. That morning she had woken up early and felt sick to her stomach. She ran straight to the bathroom to vomit. Once she finished vomiting she immediately knew that it was going to be a bad day. After her husband died she just lived each day, day by day. On mornings that she felt horrible and sick to her stomach she knew it was going to be a horrible day. Jessica had gotten attached to Hagrid and always went to spend the day with him. On days that she didn't want to be in the Charms classes she was in Care of Magical Creatures.

The entire day Lindsey felt horrible and sick to her stomach. She thought about her husband all day. On days like these she took out her journal and just wrote everything she felt and how she remembered things about him and how every single time she looked at Jessica she saw him.

FLASHBACK

Lindsey sat down on her couch eating a giant bag of potato chips. Her stomach was huge due to that she was 6 months pregnant. She and her husband of only about a year were so excited. They could only imagine about how much their lives were going to change and only for the better.

"Linds I'm home." Yelled a male voice. After a few moments a man with short blond hair walked into the room. He smiled and looked down at his wife. He had amazing blue eyes and Lindsey looked right into them as she smiled.

"Did you get my ice cream baby." She said as she continued to look into his amazing eyes.

"You know I did." He said as he sat down a plastic bag on the couch. "Exactly what you wanted Peanut Butter Cup Ice Cream."

"Great!" she said as she opened the Ice Cream and she took a chip and scooped out some Ice Cream and ate it.

The man looked at her with an odd look on his face. "Now that is disgusting." He said.

"Well for you information Mr. Jesse McGrains this is amazingly good." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say darling." He laughed. "Well I have to go back to painting the nursery." He stood and smiled at his wife. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving up the stairs.

End FLASHBACK

A tear fell down Lindsey's cheek as she thought about how wonderful Jesse was to her and how loyal. She and Jesse meet when they were 7 years old when his mom came to have tea with her mom. They had formed a quick friendship and when they were 15 he asked her to be his girlfriend. They were together for 2 years and when they were 17 he proposed to her. She loved being married to him. But the day that he died was the most horrible day she could ever remember. The pain that pierced her heart that day was like no other pain.

As she sat on the grass she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Harry standing behind her. Harry looked and saw the tear that was going down her cheek. He bent down to her level and wiped the tear off her face.

"I'm going to Hogesmeade to supervise the children, Care to join me?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. He helped her off the ground and she put her journal into her shoulder bag. They walked along the path to the small village behind the students. There was a cold silence between there as they walked.

"So Jessica, where is she?" Harry asked as he went to say something to try and break the silence.

"She's with Hagrid. She just loves to go there all the time." Lindsey said as she looked down at her feet to avoid Harry's eyes.

"He's so much fun to hang around I can see why she likes him so much." Harry said as he turned to her and noticed that she avoiding his gaze. He looked around to see the Quidditch Pitch. Some evenings when there were no students there he would go fly. He loved his days playing Quidditch for Gryffindor team. "Are you into Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yes so much. Jessica's father was a Quidditch player. Well that how he. . ." she trailed off as tears began to fall down her face.

"That's how he died?" asked Harry as he stopped and looked at Lindsey who had also stopped. Harry hugged her and held her close. Lindsey's only response to his question was a soft nod. Harry wiped the tears off her face.

Lindsey looked up at him. "He was a chaser on the Golden State Strikers. It was raining very hand and so I didn't go to the game because Jessica was only a little baby and I didn't want to take her out in the rain. Nobody could see really what they were doing. He was hit by a bludger and fell off his room. He fell nearly 200 feet. Since it was so raining nobody saw him fall and it wasn't until the game ended and they all landed when they found his body." She pressed her head unto Harry's chest and cried. Harry rubbed her back.

"It's already he loves you and is looking down on you. I've lost people very close to me. I know how you feel." He said as he remembered his broken engagement to the woman he loved due to death.

They finished the walk to Hogsmeade in silence. They walked into the Three Broomsticks together. There was a couple at a table who waved at Harry. Harry lead Lindsey over to the table.

The man had flaming red hair and freckles everywhere. The woman had long brown hair and soft brown eyes and a kind smile. "Lindsey these are my best friends Hermione and Ron Weasley." Harry said as they sat down.

Lindsey noticed that the woman was pregnant. "How far along are you?" Lindsey asked Hermione who had a hand on her stomach.

"I'm about 8 months." She said with a happy smiled. Ron smiled at Hermione and put his arm over her shoulder. "So are you enjoying being the Charms Professor?"

"Yes it is so fantastic." Lindsey smiled. The door to the bar opened and Hagrid walked in with little Jessica on his shoulder.

"Mommy!" shouted Jessica as she saw Lindsey sitting at the table with Harry and his friends.

"Ter yer go little one." Hagrid said as he sat down Jessica next to Lindsey.

"Bye's Hagrid." Jessica said happily. She hugged Lindsey.

"Did you have fun baby?" asked Lindsey as she looked down at her little girl.

"Yeps I gots to fly on the Buckbeaks." She said.

Hermione looked down at the little girl and smiled. "So what's your name?" Hermione asked little Jessica.

Jessica grabbed onto Lindsey and held on to her. Lindsey smiled and Harry laughed. "She was like that when I met her." Harry said as he looked at cute little Jessica who held on tight to her mommy.

Everyone ended up sitting there for over an hour having various conversations. Lindsey and Hermione really got to know each other and already planned to meet up with one another and shopping. Harry walked with Lindsey back to the castle. Lindsey carried and sleeping Jessica in her arms. Harry looked down and smiled at Jessica.

"She's a sweet girl." Harry said.

"Yeah she is so much like her father." Lindsey said with a smiled as she kissed the top of Jessica's head.

"She will have so much fun when Halloween comes up." Harry said.

"Oh I know she will. Her birthday is on Halloween."

"Really? We are going to have to mat Halloween a really big occasion."

Lindsey smiled. Jessica was her everything and for someone to want and do so much for her young daughter touch her in so many unexplainable ways. They arrived at the castle. Harry went to make an announcement at Gryffindor Tower, after all he was the Head of House. Lindsey continued walking to her room with Jessica in her arms. Once in the room she went straight to put Jessica in bed. She lied Jessica down and with a wave of her wand Jessica as in her pajamas. Lindsey put her dear sweet angel blankets and tucked her in softly. Jessica turned on her side and was sucking her thumb.

After tucking Jessica in Lindsey walked into her common room where she took out her journal and began to write. She wrote about how being around Harry gave her butterflies in her stomach just as Jesse did when she was around him. Being around Harry made her feel special again. She just knew there was something there, but she couldn't point out what it was about him that made her feel so good to be around him. She wrote about missing Jesse and how she sleeps every night with his pillow. She drifted to sleep on the couch while writing. Her quill slipped down onto the floor and her head lay on her journal.

Harry was walking through the corridors when Hagrid approached him. He explained that Jessica left her doll in his cabin and he was bringing it back up to the castle. Harry enlightened Hagrid that he was going towards where Lindsey and Jessica's room was and he would stop and give the doll to little Jessica. Harry walked along the corridors looking down at the little rag doll. It looked as if she had lost and eye and someone most likely Lindsey replaced it with a button. The hair was made of yarn and it wore the same outfit that Jessica had been wearing that day.

He walked up to the painting with the little girl. Harry first knocked hoping Lindsey would come and answer, but he eventually ended up saying the password and walking inside. He walked inside to find Lindsey fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and put her head onto a pillow and conjured a blanked to put over her. He sat the little doll on the table. Before leaving he kissed the top of Lindsey's head.

One into his room Harry sat on his couch with a glass of whiskey. He remembered the one person he called his true love. Her name was April Jenkins. They had met at the Ministry of Magic. She was a secretary and there was just something about her. After their first date he knew it was the girl that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. At that time the Wizarding world was still at war. He and April dated for a year before he asked her to marry him. They were only engaged for a month when one evening he sat at his house with April fast asleep in his arms when Voldemort decided to pay him a visit. He and April fought as hard as they could. April fought to her death. Right in front of his eyes Voldemort showed no mercy and immediately killed her. Harry just knew that he was to finish off this man and he did. The Wizarding world was now free, but Harry's heart wasn't.

Harry drowned himself in the whiskey at the thought of April. Sitting above the fireplace was a picture of him and April on the day they got engaged. Harry stormed across the room and threw the picture into the fire. He kneeled down in front of the fire and cried. After he wiped his tears away and went into his desk to grade papers to keep his mind off of her. His mind did drift off of her, but then he thought of Lindsey. There was something in Lindsey that gave him the same comfort that April had once given him. He banished the thoughts thinking about how he and Lindsey both had fragile hearts. They had both lost the person they loved the most. He finished grading the papers and went straight to bed.


	3. Dreams & Birthdays

A/N: Ok in the reviews I want the total truth about how you feel on the last 2 chapters and also this one. I've taken a LONG break from writing as you can see the with the 'Wish that I Could Read Your Mind' series and I've drifted from Hermione/Remus for a while to an Harry/OC. I know it's just amazing that I finally have gone in another direction, but I will finish the Your Mind series and yes it will be wonderful. I was thinking to see if I should make a sequel with this one when I'm finished. Well I can tell you if I do make a sequel it will be called 'That's What Loves All About' with more romance and just lots of stuff. Ok well let's get back to the story shall we,

Chapter 3 –

There was a garden of beautiful roses and various flowers. Little fairies flew around the flowers. As they flew they left a trail of golden dust. Lindsey sat on a blanked in the middle of the garden. Jessica ran around chasing the fairies. Harry walked up a path and into the garden and smiled at Lindsey who looked up and smiled at him. He sat down on the blanket and without warning drowned her in passionate kisses. Lindsey lay on the blanket in a fit of girlish giggles.

"I love you so much." She said softly.

"But my dear I love you tons more." Harry said. He pulled her into more kisses. Another little girl with long black hair and bright green eyes ran out of a patch of tulips.

The girl ran up to them with a smiled on her face. "Mommy, Daddy!" she said happily as she ran and sat on the blanket with them. Lindsey smiled and kissed the little girl on the forehead. Harry smiled and kissed Lindsey who wrapped her arms around his neck.

-

At once Lindsey jumped out of her blankets in a cold sweat. She kept telling herself in her mind that it was only a dream. She looked at the clock to see it was 7am. She stretched and got out of bed. She already had her clothes lying out on a chair in the corner. She went into the bathroom where she took a nice warm shower. As the water ran over her body and face she kept thinking about the dream. She finished up her shower and walked into the room wrapped in a pink towel. She had her we hair thrown up into a pony tail as she dressed. Once dresses she took out her wand and dried and styled her hair. She curled her hair and put it in a loose bun. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. He soft brown hair up in a bun. She glanced as she saw a sparkle in her blue eyes. Today she hadn't woken up feeling sick and horrible, but happy. Today was a good day. She turned to see her door opening and an excited Jessica jumping up and down.

"It's Me Birthday!" yelled Jessica as she jumped up and down in her violet footsie PJs. Lindsey smiled and picked Jessica up.

"Yep it's your birthday. How old are you?" asked Lindsey.

"This many." Jessica said as she put up 4 fingers.

"Yep 4." Lindsey picked up Jessica and sat her on the bed. Lindsey picked up a pink wrapped box and handed it to Jessica. "This is just one of your gifts."

Jessica hurried and unwrapped the gift as fast as she could. Once she opened the huge box there was only a piece of paper inside. Jessica looked at the piece of paper and saw the letters CAT.

"Cat." Jessica said as she smiled and looked up at her mommy.

"Yep a cat." Lindsey said as she walked over to a basket in the corner and pulled out a little white cat. Jessica reached her arms out as Lindsey handed Jessica the small white cat. "You can take your cat into your room and you have clothes on the chair in your room. You have a few minutes to get dressed. Go!" Jessica jumped up and ran into her room.

-

Harry had woken up in a cold sweat as he was having the same exact dream as Lindsey, but ceased to know it. He showered and dressed before heading down to the Great Hall. The students were all excitedly talking about all the festivities that would be going on that night. They were going to have a Halloween festival out on the school lawn. There were going to be booths of many different things and treats. There was also going to be a dance floor. Harry had convinced Professor McGonagall to give in to his idea.

"Hello." Said an excited Jessica as she hopped up to the head table.

"Happy Birthday little one." Harry said as she pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Jessica who opened in a hurry. It was a charm bracelet.

"Ohhhh Pretty." Jessica said as she looked at the little charms.

"That's wonderful." Lindsey said as she took her seat.

"I thought I'd get her something she can keep for a long time."

"Just the right thing too."

"It's going to be hard to get the students to pay attention in class due to the festival tonight."

"You're telling me. It's going to be a challenge."

After eating breakfast Lindsey headed over to her classroom with Jessica following her. Jessica was holding her cat in her arms. Lindsey didn't plan to attend the festival because she was already very tired and just wanted to get to bed early for some good sleep. All years were permitting to attend the festival. At 8pm all 1-3rd years were to had to their dormitories. Then 4th – 5th years had to leave at 9pm. All 6th and 7th years stayed until midnight. All day her classroom was abuzz with all the students excited over the festival.

After all her classes Lindsey took Jessica into her room for a nap. Lindsey sat on the couch going over essays when there was a knock at the door. She went and opened the door to see Harry.

"Umm – Hi." She said looking at him.

"I was thinking. Well – Er."

"Just come out with it."

"Would you care to join me at the festival tonight."

"Oh well I was thinking of not going."

"Not going?"

"Well yeah I'm very tired and was just going to get some rest."

"Alright – Umm – well if you change your mind. I'll be down there." He said. "See you." He went and left her room.

"Just go with him." Said a voice that startled Lindsey. She jumped and turned to the fireplace to see her mother's head.

"Mother were you listening in?" asked Lindsey who walked and sat on the couch.

"Of course I was." Her mother said. "It's been over a year and you need to get back out there. Hang out with a man once and a while. It would be good for you and Jessica."

"I know mom, but I just feel so horrible."

"Well it takes awhile to officially get over the initial pain and you know that he will always be in your heart forever, but there are just some things you need to do like date once and a while. That man seemed very nice."

"He is mom. Jessica likes him a lot and well I do as well." Lindsey blushed.

"Then go. Jessica can stay with me."

"I'm going to take Jessica with me. They have lots of different actitivtes to do and she would really enjoy it for her birthday."

"Thanks for reminding my old self. I originally wanted to tell Jessica Happy Birthday."

"She's taking a nap now. I got you owl today with her gift. She hasn't opened it yet."

"Alright well I have to be getting to the market. Tell Jessica I love her and you go to that festival and enjoy yourself with that young man."

"Bye mother." Lindsey rolled her eyes. Her mother's head disappeared. She sat thinking if she would really go and she made up her mind that she would.


	4. Til Death Do us part

A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this fantastic story. I can't stress upon how good it feels to be writing once more. Try and just bare with me as I write this story. It has been quite a long time since I've been able to really get down and write. I just feel absolutely amazed that I can continue on with my writing process.

WARNING: Self-mutilation

Chapter four –

Harry stood by the dance floor looking around and hoping that he had convinced Lindsey to join him at the festival. The air was cold and the stars sparkles above. He was looking down at the shoes and then looked up. Once he looked up he noticed Lindsey and Jessica walking down from the castle. His stomach began to fill with butterflies. He didn't exactly know why he was feeling this exact way. He noticed that Lindsey's hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Little Jessica was wearing pink robes and skipping around. He smiled as Jessica let go of her mother's hand and ran to him excited. Lindsey smiled and walked over to Harry and Jessica.

"Mommy look pumpkins." Jessica said as she pointed over to the pumpkin carving station that Hagrid was running. "Can I gos?"

"Run along, be careful." Lindsey said as Jessica ran off to the pumpkin carving.

"I'm glad you came." Harry said as they began to walk around through the different stations. Professor McGonagall was showing how to make fruit into candles. Professor Sprout had a pumpkin planting station. Lindsey began to laugh as a pumpkin spit a seed at one of the 2nd years.

They stood and watched as Professor Slughorn showed the students how to make a potion to ward off vampires. After watching the potion making they walked over by the dance floor. They looked to see Hermione sitting down and waving at them. Ron was the DJ and he looked up for a moment and waved. Lindsey walked over to Hermione who looked very tired.

"Your 9th month getting to you huh?" Lindsey asked a very pregnant Hermione.

"Oh yes your telling me goodness I just want it to be over now." Laughed Hermione who rubbed her belly. "I can't sleep much because the baby keeps kicking."

"I remember that I could not stand it. Drink a calming potion. It really works and it helps you sleep and also the baby clams down." Lindsey suggested.

"Thank you I will try that tonight." Hermione said. She looked up to see a group of 1st years dancing. She laughed slightly. "Mmm I miss it here." She said.

"So do you have a name for the baby?" Lindsey asked.

Hermione smiled and put a hand on her belly. "We think we have one, but Ron keeps changing his mind every few seconds." She laughed. "So far we agreed on Juliet. I just think it is beautiful and well Ron was watching a Quidditch match and he was like oh yeah that's great, then he screamed because his favorite team scored."

"Men." Lindsey said. Lindsey and Hermione both laughed.

"I'd kill for some potato chips and ice cream." Hermione groaned

"That's all I really wanted when I was pregnant."

"Me too. Ron thinks it is so gross, but I love it."

Over the next hour and a half the girls talked about pregnancy and other things. Harry went around and supervised the students and made the announcements for when it was time for certain years to leave. Pretty soon it was 9pm and all there were left were the 6th and 7th years. Harry walked over to them as a song started. Lindsey noticed the song right away. It was by an American muggle group called plus ONE.

"A dance M'Lady?" Harry asked as he put a hand out. Lindsey took his hand and walked out unto the dance floor with him.

_I'm so scared that u will see_

_All the weakness inside of me_

_I'm so scared of letting go_

_That the pain I've hid will show_

_i know you want to hear me speak_

_but I'm afraid that if I start to_

_I'll never stop_

_Chorus:_

_I want you to know_

_You belong in my life_

_i love the hope i see in your eyes_

_for you i would fly_

_at least i would try_

_for you i'll take_

_the last flight out_

_i'm afraid that you will leave_

_as my secrets have been revealed_

_in my dreams you'll always stay_

_every breathing moment from now_

- Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved along.

_i know you want to hear me speak_

_but im afraid that if i start to_

_i'll never stop_

_chorus_

_i cannot hold back the truth no more_

_i let you wait too long (wait too long)_

_although its hard and scares me so_

_a life without you scares me more_

- Their faces came closer together

_Scares me more_

_Scares me more_

_Scares me more_

_Oh... (na na na.. na na na na.. na na na na na..)_

_The last flight out..._

_For you i would fly (na na na.. na na na na.. na na na na na..)_

_at least i would try_

_for you i'll take_

_the last flight out_

- They enveloped themselves in one another as they kissed passionately

_chorus:_

_i want you to know u belong in my life (u belong in my life)_

_i love the hope i see in your eyes (i love the hope.. isee in your eyes, baby)_

_for you i would fly (for you i would fly)_

_at least i would try (at least i would try)_

_for u i'll take... (for you i would take)_

_the last flight out_

They stood kissing even after the song had finished. All at once they began to hear whistles coming from all directions. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I should go. It's late and Jessica needs to be getting to bed." Lindsey whispered against Harry's lips. She turned away after and walked to get Jessica who had just finished up her 3rd pumpkin.

"Come on. It's time for bed." Lindsey said as Jessica ran up to her with the pumpkin in her arms. They walked up to the castle. Once Lindsey got Jessica dressed for bed and put her in the bed Jessica went straight to sleep.

Lindsey sat on her couch and looked down at the table where she had placed her wedding picture at. She looked at how happy she was. Just for those few moments of dancing with Harry she felt that happiness once more. She wanted to peruse a relationship with Harry, but a part of her heart kept pulling her away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with me." She said to herself. There as a knock at the door. She got up and opened it to see Hermione.

"Hey can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Lindsey said as she let Hermione wobble into the room. Hermione wobbled herself over to the couch and sat down. Lindsey closed the door and walked over to the couch and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione was looking at the wedding picture on the table. "Beautiful picture."

"Yeah it was my wedding day. Myself and Jesse." She smiled.

"So what was that kiss that happened between you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I mean I really like him. He seems amazing and I really want to have a relationship with him because he is just amazing and so very sweet, but something in my heart is saying know. I know it's the part that belongs to Jesse that makes me feel this way." Lindsey explained.

"Well Harry is feeling the same exact way. He has so many feelings for you, but he remembers April."

"April?"

"Yes. They met at the Ministry of Magic. She was a secretary and something about her captured him. He told me that after the 2nd date he knew he wanted to marry her." Lindsey smiled as she listened to Hermione. "Well you as every does knows about the war and Voldemort and Harry. It was a Tuesday evening and April and Harry sat at his home. Voldemort showed up with a few of his minions to kill Harry. Well Harry and April fought as hard as they could, but April was killed in the process. Harry watched her die and he just didn't know what to do, but he know for her, his parents, and everyone who died because of this man he had to do something and Harry managed to kill him."

Lindsey gasped. Hermione sighed, "Well a part of his heart belongs to April, but the other part wants to be loved once more and when he met you he knew there was something that he just adored."

"I feel the same way, but I just don't know it's so hard." She sighed and looked down at her wedding picture. "I loved and still love him so much."

There was a knock at the door and then the door opened to reveled Harry. He smiled and looked at Lindsey.

"I'll see you later Lindsey." Hermione said as she stood and left the room.

Harry looked at Lindsey and walked over to her. He also saw the wedding picture. "He must have been a really great guy."

"He was in every way." She smiled and then turned to look at Harry. She began to speak, but then Harry placed a single finger over her lips.

"Wait. From the moment I met you there was something that gained my attention. I tried to ignore it because I still felt April tugging at my heart, but I want to love." He smiled at Lindsey who smiled back at him.

"I feel the same way, but it's so hard to feel that way about someone after you've lost someone." Lindsey said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Exactly." Harry said with a smile. "Here I brought you a book I thought would interest you."

Harry handed Lindsey the book and she smiled. "Thanks."

"And I have a little book for Jessica."

"I bet she'll like it."

"Well I should let you get some sleep. It's late." Harry said. He placed a kiss on Lindsey's cheek.

"Good-Night." Lindsey said softly as she watched him leave. She placed her hand on her cheek where he had planted the kiss. She felt extremely happy for a moment, but then at once she felt extremely guilty. Tears began to fall down her cheeks from her eyes. She curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth. Inside her mind she could hear voices calling her a whore, a slut, and an adulterer.

"He's dead." She said aloud.

"Whore." A voice said in her mine.

"He's dead." She fought.

"Such a little whore."

"He's dead."

"Sad little slut."

"Jesse is dead."

"Adulterer."

"Until death do us part. He's dead."

"The little whore." Taunted the voice.

"I'm not. Jesse is dead. I'm not married anymore."

She fought herself. She there stood and grabbed a sharp quill. She pulled up her sleeve. There were many long scars on her arm. She took the quill to her skin. She felt a sharp pain pierce through her body. She looked down at her arm to see rose red blood dripping down off her arm and rolling down. She bit her lip as she made another slit. Then she did another slit with a gasp. She then watched the blood fall down her arm. Lindsey fell asleep watching the blood roll down her arm.


	5. Wrath of Courtney

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 5 –

It was already 11 o'clock PM and Harry noticed that was pretty late for Lindsey. He walked to her room and opened the door. She was lying on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her, but then his smile turned into a frown as she saw the quill in her hand and the cuts on her arm. There were lines of dry blood that were going down her arm. He took the quill out of her hand and placed it on the table. Then he used his wand and cleaned up the blood. He looked at her as he saw her stir awake. She looked at him and she saw him looking at her arm. She jumped up and pulled her sleeve down.

"Why do you do it?" he plainly asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Please Lindsey I want to help you. Why do you do it?" He pulled up her sleeve and ran his fingers along the scars.

"It makes the pain go away."

"What pain." He looked deep into her eyes.

"The pain of missing Jesse." She said as she looked away and struggled not to meet his eyes.

"Yes you miss Jesse, but you are hurting his soul by doing this."

"When I do this I feel this and not him."

"He feels it also."

"I know and I feel horrible. It's just that there is no one to talk to."

"Me."

Lindsey smiled and looked back into his eyes. "Yeah You." She hugged Harry and began to cry onto his shoulder. Harry lifted her up and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her face.

Lindsey's hand slid up Harry's arm to rest in the nape of his neck, and she felt his hand loop around her waist, spreading warmth throughout her body.

His face came closer to hers, and Lindsey closed her eyes before feeling his warm lips upon hers, hungry for more. Her lips parted for a moment, and Harry's tongue slipped inside her mouth, entangling with her own in a passionate battle.

Lindsey let her other hand roam down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple and tighten at her touch, and Harry pulled her to him from the hand resting on her lower back, deepening the kiss simultaneously.

Lindsey's mind was exploding with the sensation of the moment. Being with this gorgeous man, she couldn't ask for more. Yet as their lips separated and the couple was left panting from their exertion, both were only waiting for their next taste of each other.

Lindsey smiled as she looked deep into Harry's eyes. Just then she felt a bit of relief on her heart. The love she had missed so much that she had once gotten from Jesse was now given back to her by this man. Harry had filled her heart with that love that it needed so desperately.

"Mommy." Said Jessica as she walked out of her room wiping her eyes.

"Good Morning baby." Lindsey said.

"I'm hungry." Whined Jessica.

"No Problem." Harry said. "Dobby." At once a little house-elf wearing a purple hat, purple hat, and orange pants appeared right in front of them.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter, sir." The elf said as he bowed.

"We need some breakfast." Harry said.

"Yes Dobby do. Dobby do anything for Harry Potter." The elf said as he disappeared and then moment later reappeared with a tray full of breakfast foods.

"Thank You, Dobby." Harry said as he looked at the elf.

"Anytime, Harry Potter." Dobby said right before he disappeared once more.

Jessica sat herself down right in front of the food and began to eat. Lindsey grabbed a piece of toast before retreating to the bathroom to take a shower. Once out of the shower she went into her room wearing just her towel and found an outfit. After getting dressed she walked out in the common room to see Harry coloring with Jessica. She laughed as she saw them.

"Cute." She said as she peered down at Harry's picture.

"Why thank you." He said with a smile as she stood and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well I have papers to grade. I was wondering if tonight you would like to enjoy dinner with me in London."

"I'd love to." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What time?"

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 8." He said as he gave her one last kiss before leaving.

As he left Lindsey smiled to herself and then looked down at Jessica who seemed so happy as she sat coloring. Then it hit Lindsey she didn't know what to wear. She thought of people to ask. The first person she thought of was Hermione, but since she was already in her 9th month and due any day now she didn't want to bother and wanted her to get as must rest as she could. At one point she thought of her older sister Tori, but then her best friend Courtney. She and Courtney met at school and told each other just about everything.

Lindsey walked over to her fireplace where she threw in a handful of flew powder and stuck her head into the green flames. "Number 8 Harmony Street." She yelled into the flames. Then after a moment a man with blonde spiked hair appeared.

"Girlfriend!" he yelled. "How have you been?" he asked excided.

"I'm good. Ok Court I'm going on a dinner date tonight and I don't know what to wear." She said with a frown.

"Girl I will help you. I will so be right over." He said. She moved her head out of the fireplace and moved away. After a moment the man fell through the fireplace into her room. "Girl I've missed ya." He said as he ran and gave Lindsey a little bear hug.

(if you haven't noticed Courtney is gay)

"Court, Court." Jessica said happily as she ran over to Courtney and hugged his leg.

"Baby girl, Baby girl you look beautiful." He said as he looked down at little Jessica. He turned and then looked back at Lindsey. "Ok girlfriend. Who is the lucky man?"

"Harry Potter." Was all she had to say. She knew that Courtney idealized Harry. Since school Courtney would get all the pictures in the papers and magazines of Harry.

"GIRL YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH THAT FINE PIECE OF MAN!" he screamed. "I'M JEALOUS!" Lindsey laughed as she saw the most excited look on Courtney's face. "Yes you have to wear something REALLY cute. Girl you stole my dream. I've always wanted to get with that fine thang." Courtney took Lindsey's hand and twirled her around. "Let's check the closet." He said.

Lindsey directed him to her bedroom. Courtney found the closet right away and started throwing clothes on the bed. "FOUND IT!" he screamed as he grabbed a short black halter dress.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes just looked. Little cute sexy black dress with no sleeves. If you get clothes he will give you his cloak."

"You are smart." She said as she looked at the dress. "Alright how should I wear my hair?"

"I'm just gonna have to do a makeover. Let me contact Lex and Pepper." He said as he walked back into the common room and the moments later he returned with two men. One in some tight leather pants and a white collared shirt.

"Yes babe we must do something." The one in the leather pants said. "Wonderful to meet you darling I'm Lex." He smiled.

"I'm Pepper." The other one said. The other one was wearing a tight white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a matching jean jacket. At once Courtney pushed Lindsey down into a chair. It was almost 7:30 when they finally finished with her. Her brown hair was down in ringlet curls and they had done up her make-up in all natural tones. She smiled as they let her go to the mirror.

"Now get dress darling." Courtney said as he handed Lindsey the dress. Lindsey walked into the bathroom and carefully put on her dress not to mess up her make-up. Once she walked out of the bathroom she sat on her bed and put on the strappy heels they had for her to wear. Lex had searched through her jewelry and found a silver necklace with a diamond pendent and diamond stud earrings. Once she finished her jewelry she walked into the common room. All the men stood and clapped.

"So I look ok?" she asked.

"You look perfect." Pepper said.

"He is so going to want to do you tonight." Laughed Lex.

"No go it's almost 8. We will stay and watch Jessi." Courtney said.

"You pretty mommy." Jessica said. Lindsey walked over to Jessica and kissed her cheek.

"No be good for Courtney and his friends ok." She said to her young daughter. She stood and looked up at Courtney, Lex, and Pepper. "Put her to bed in 30 minutes."

"Ok just go girl go." Courtney said.

Lindsey smiled and left her room. She walked through the castle on her way to the entrance hall. She felt more and more butterflies in her stomach as she grew closer and closer to the entrance hall. There she made it to the entrance hall where she Harry standing in black dress robes with a black cloak.

"You look – Beautiful." Harry said astonished.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "You looked great also."

"But you steal the show." Harry said as he pulled her close for the moment and gave her a long passionate kiss. He pulled always slowly letting their lips linger on one another for a moment. "Ready?" he whispered onto her lips. She just merely nodded. They took hold one each others hands before walking out of the front door unto the grounds.

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo what do you think? I just had to had Courtney because I have a friend who is almost just like him. So please REVIEW!


	6. Unexpected Plans

A/N: Yay! I love the reviews so far. I was going to take the story off of the internet because I wasn't getting reviews and then so I waited like 2 days and wow I got reviews and they were all fantastic. Thanx

Poll: There needs to be a twist in this story. What should it be? Put your choice in a review.

Jessica is kidnapped

Ginny tries to win Harry

Harry gets in a Quidditch accident

Jessica is bitten by a werewolf (the wolf just so happens to be Remus)

Harry and Lindsey sat at a round table across from eachother. There was a small crystal bowl filled with water in the middle of the table, which contained a red floating candle. Also floating on the water were rose petals. Harry smiled at Lindsey as she sipped her wine.

"Thank you so much this is beautiful." She said as she sat her glass down and looked over at Harry.

"I wanted somewhere romantic and I knew this was perfect." He said.

"I hope Jessica has been put to bed."

"Who's keeping her."

"My best friend Courtney and friends. They are the ones who did my hair and make-up."

"Well they did a fantastic job."

"My friend Courtney has the biggest crush on you."

"Really, Well I'm flattered that she likes me."

"Umm – Er – Well Courtney is a guy."

Harry spit out his wine and looked at Lindsey. "Courtney is a guy?"

"Yes." She laughed as she saw the screwed up look on Harry's face.

"I get that reaction all the time when I talk about Courtney. Yes he is a guy and he is very flamboyant."

"I think I can tell and I haven't even met him."

"He will freak you out because he has a shine dedicated to you."

"Oh boy a pleasure." Harry laughed slightly

"Dinner is served." said a man who apparently was the waiter. He sat their plates on the table. They both began to eat when an owl that Harry recognized right away landed on the table.

"Pig. Hey boy." He said as he untied the parchment from Pig's leg. As he untied the parchment Pig took little snips at Harry's food. "Wow." Harry said.

"Hermione is in labor." Harry said as he put his napkin on the table.

"Well let's get going." She said as she stood at the same time Harry stood. Harry sat the money on the table and they hurried out of the restaurant. Once in the ally outside the restaurant Harry grabbed onto Lindsey by her waist and apperated them to St. Mungos. A plump red headed witch was sitting in the waiting room with a tall red-headed man. Lindsey knew it had to be Ron's family. Right after they walked in a young redhead girl who was around the same age at Harry and Lindsey ran in.

"I heard she was in labor." The girl squealed.

"Yes she should have the baby any minute now." Said the plump woman. "Harry who is your friend?"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He said as he hugged her. "This is my girlfriend Lindsey. Lindsey this is Ron's mother and kind-of my adoptive mother Mrs. Weasley."

"Wonderful to meet you." Lindsey said with a sweet smiled.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. I saw an article in the Prophet about you taking over Flitwick's job." Mrs. Weasley said. "How's the job treating you?"

"It's so wonderful. The students are so great and my daughter loves staying at Hogwarts." Lindsey said happily.

"Daughter?" questioned Mrs. Weasley as she looked at Harry and then back to Lindsey.

"Yes she has a 4 year old named Jessica. She's a very darling little girl." Harry said with much enthusiasm.

"Awe a little girl that's sweet." Said the Red head girl.

"Oh Lindsey this is Ron's sister Ginny." Harry said.

"Hi." Lindsey said to Ginny. Ginny was just about to open her mouth to speak when a bright red and sweaty Ron came out into the waiting room.

"She's here." He said with biggest smile in the world on his face. "I'm a dad." He said as his mother grabbed him into a large hug.

"Congratulations." Lindsey and Harry said together as they walked over to Ron.

"Her name is Juliet Ronda Weasley." Ron announced to his family and friends. "You can all see her and Hermione tomorrow since visiting hours are over. Hermione is asleep also."

"We will most defiantly come back." Lindsey said. She and Harry said their good-byes and returned to the castle. They had made it to the teacher's corridor and were between where her door was and where Harry's door was to say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you in the morning, alright." Harry said sweetly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Lindsey smiled and closed her eyes and the feeling. Harry pulled her close and enveloped her into a passionate kiss.

"You go girl!" said some voices from behind them. They turned to see Courtney and friends.

Lindsey slightly blushed. "Harry this is Courtney your biggest fan and his friends Lex and Pepper." Lindsey kissed Harry on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"You too." Harry said. "Nice meeting you all." He said before turning to his door and going inside.

"Jessica was a total doll." Pepper said.

"She went to bed 30 minutes after you left and was and is still fast asleep." Courtney said.

"Thank you guys." Lindsey said happily as she watched them all leave in her fireplace. She strode into Jessica's room to see her in bed and fast asleep. Lindsey smiled and tucked Jessica in before retreating to her own room where she changed and went straight to bed with dreams of her new love.


	7. Salsa in Spain

A/N: Well this story is going along great. I'm still waiting on more votes for the twisting event. Enjoy this Chapter.

Chapter 7 –

Hermione was now home with her new born baby girl. Harry and Lindsey went by with Jessica to see the little baby girl. The baby had a small bit of soft red hair and had soft brown eyes. Lindsey remembered when Jessica was so small and she and Jesse were ecstatic.

It was a November Morning and the snowy season had started. Lindsey cast a warming charm over her classroom. The students piled into the classroom after coming from Care of Magical Creature, which was outside in the freezing snow.

"Good Morning Class." Lindsey said as she smiled at her class who were all relieved that her classroom was warm.

"Good Morning Professor McGrains." He students said as they began to take their books out.

"Ok you can all pass your essays up to my desk and then read pages 125-135 and on the board I have 20 questions. Answer as many as you can and what you don't finish will be homework as well as practicing the spell you will be learning about in those pages." Lindsey said as she walked down to her desk to where students were bringing up their essays. Jessica was spending 2 weeks in America with Lindsey's parents. There was a knock at the door of her classroom. "Rachelle can you get the door please."

"Yes Ma'am." Said a plump 4th year Gryffindor named Rachelle. Rachelle went to the door and opened it to reveal a man. He was wearing black robes that were lined with gold.

Lindsey's eyes widened as she saw him. She stood up from her desk and walked to the door. "Keep working." She told the class as she walked out in the corridor and closed the door behind her. "Landon what are you doing here?" she asked. Landon had very light brown almost blonde hair and a very muscular figure. He smiled at her. She had dated Landon a couple months after Jesse had died. She left Landon to come teach at Hogwarts. He didn't want her to leave, but she felt it was something that she wanted to do.

FLASHBACK

Lindsey walked into a room where Jessica sat on the floor playing with her doll and drinking juice out of a sippy-cup. Sitting in a chair in the room was Landon who smiled as Lindsey walked into the room.

"Hey baby." He said as he stood and walked to her. He grabbed her into a long passionate kiss with his hands traveling down her to butt where he spanked her.

"Landon!" she screamed with a giggle as she kissed him back. They broke apart and she looked into his eyes. "I've got such great news."

"What's the news then?" he asked as he sat down back in his chair and pulled Lindsey onto his lap.

"I had applied to work as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts in England and I got the job. I'm leaving in two weeks." She said happily.

"Why would you want to go all the way there?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to teach and you know Charms is my best subject." She said looking at him. He wasn't smiling like he had been moments before. "It's also something to give me some structure and it will help me psychologically with the loss of Jesse." She explained. "We'd be moving into the school. I think it'd be nice."

"What do you mean we?" he asked.

"Well you, Jessica and me." She said. "We'd stay for the school year and return home for the summer."

"I can tell you right now I'm not going and if you go I won't be here when you come for the summer." He said as he slid her off his lap and stood looking at her. "If you want me you are going to stay here."

"I don't need any man telling me what I can and cannot do. I don't need you to go on with my life." Spat Lindsey. "Get out of my house. I'm going to teach at the school and you will not do anything to stop me."

Landon looked at her. "Your lost." He said as he stood and apperated.

END FLASHBACK

Lindsey looked at him. "Well I missed you and noticed how stupid I was." He said as he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. Lindsey broke away from him.

"I'm sorry Landon, but we are broken up." She said. "It's nice to see that you're doing great." She went to turn to go into her classroom when he grabbed her violently by the arm.

"Now you listen up. . ." he began, but then he went silent and his grip loosened and he fell on the floor. Lindsey turned to see Harry with his wand pointed toward Landon.

"Thank you so much." She said to him as she rubbed her sore arm.

"So this is the freak you told me about." He said as he walked over to her and pointed his wand at his arm. Her arm started to feel a lot better. "Once he regains consciousness I will escort him off of school property." Harry said as he kissed Lindsey softly on the lips.

"Alright I'll see you later." She said as she walked into her classrooms to see her students hard at work. She sat at her desk. Once class was over the students piled out of the classroom. It was lunchtime, but before heading to the Great Hall she went to her room to find that her floor was covered in rose pedals and that there were white candles lit everywhere. On the table there was an ivory envelope surrounded by pedals.

Dearest Lindsey

Meet me in the entrance hall at 7 tonight. Wear your dancing shoes.

Love,

Harry

She smiled and when she looked up her room was back to normal. At lunch Harry wasn't there. She talked to Professor McGonagall during lunch. Once lunch was over she headed back to her classroom to prepare for her next classes. It was around 6 when she started going through her closet. She found a swishy red dress and some red heels that were good for dancing. She did her make up and went down to see Harry at 7 in the entrance hall wearing black pants and a crimson button up shirt. She kissed him as he greeted her with a red rose. She put the rose in her hair as they walked to the gates of the school. Harry held onto her waist as he apperated them to a small building. Lindsey could hear the music. It was salsa.

"Welcome to Spain." Harry said into her ear as he lead her up to the door.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"Well our first date ended up not being much of a date so I wanted to make-up for it."

"You're so sweet."

They walked into the small Salsa club where people were dancing around. "May we dance?" Harry said as he took her hand and lead her out unto the dance floor.

Lindsey was surprised that Harry even knew how to Salsa dance. Lindsey had learned to Salsa as a young girl since her mother's side of the family was from Mexico. After about 3 dances they walked over to a small table and sat down.

"Where did you learn to Salsa dance?" she asked.

"Well after that first date I wanted to take you somewhere special so I thought of Salsa. I took a few lessons to prepare for tonight." He smiled at her.

"Awe you took lessons just for me?" She said happily as she leaned across the table and kissed him.

"Of course I'd do anything for you." He smiled at her. "Right now I am going to get us some drinks." He said. "What would you like?"

"How about a strawberry margarita. On the rocks" She suggested. He slipped through the crowed of people by the bar and got their drinks. After about 5 minutes he returned with her margarita. "Thanks." She said sweetly. She sipped her drink and sat it on the table. "So what was April like?"

"She was so wonderful. When I met her I just knew there was something special about her. She was so kind and always giving. Every chance she got time off of work she would go help out with humanitarian groups in Africa and just do different things for people less fortunate. She had adopted a baby boy when she was 18. His name is Gazali, he was born to a poor wizarding family in Zaire and they all passed due to disease and she just wanted to do for him and so she adopted him. He lives with her parents now. I go by every now and then and of course get him gifts for Christmas and Birthdays." He smiled as he remembered how great April was. "She was the love of my life and that day she –" he paused with a tear falling down his cheek.

Lindsey wiped away his tear. "It's ok I know exactly how you feel." She said softly as she hugged him. Harry smiled and kissed her.

"You make all my pains go away." He said softly. There a smooth song came on and he lead her back onto the dance floor. They danced away in each other's arms. Tears fell down Lindsey's face as she held onto Harry. She had never been this happy since she and Jesse were together. "Let's head back to the castle." He said as he held her hand. They walked out of the building. For the moment she just realized that the building was located on a beach.

"Let's take a walk first." She said. He held onto her hand and they began to stroll along the beach. They held their shoes in their hands as the waves crashed against their feet. "It's so beautiful out here." She said softly as she closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled the fresh sea air.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said calmly into her ear. She turned to him and opened her eyes. He smiled at her and brought his face to hers where he kissed her gently. "I love you." He said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." She said back with the largest smile on her face. They embraced one another and then blissfully kissed.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yes." She whispered. Harry held on tight to her as he apperated them back to the school where they walked hand in hand up to the castle. Once in the teacher's corridor they went into a passionate battle of kisses. Harry quickly said the password to his room where he led her inside trying his best no to have his lips leave hers. They went straight into the bedroom where she forcefully unbuttoned his shirt and he slipped her dress over her head.

The sun peaked through the windows and unto the flaming red sheets of Harry's bed. Lindsey's eyes fluttered open and squinted as the sun hit her eyes. She there turned her whole body around to face Harry who had his arms wrapped tight around her. She kissed him gently on the lips. He awoke and smiled at her.

"Good Morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her back.

"Good Morning to you as well." She said as she kissed him once more before grabbing one of the sheets that covered them and wrapped his around her and standing up. She walked around the room first picking up her panties and then her dress. There she retreated to the bathroom where she put her clothes on and then walked out into the room where Harry was now wearing navy blue robe.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He said as he kissed her.

"Alright." She said as she left his room for hers. She walked into her room and sat down on the couch reflecting on the night she spent with Harry. After looking at the clock and seeing how late it was she ran into her bathroom to take a shower and then get dressed.

Lindsey walked into the great hall to see Harry seated and talking to Ron who was seated with him who had Hermione who was holding a small bundle sitting next to him. "Good Morning all." She sat as she sat herself next to Harry who kissed her.

"So how was your date last night?" Hermione asked Lindsey who was pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Perfect." She said, but then on it's own the pitcher of milk flipped into her lap.

Harry's head shot directly to the Slytherin table where a group of 6th years were snickering. "Excuse me." He said as he stood and walked down to the Slytherin table and pointed out a few students and sentenced them to detention.

"Nothing a wand can't fix." Lindsey said as she took out her wand and pointed it at her skirt. At once her skirt was dry and looked as if nothing had happened.

"I'll be teaching Muggle Studies next year." Hermione said to Lindsey.

"That's wonderful." Lindsey said.

"I'll be taking over as flight instructor since Madam Hooch is retiring as well." Ron said as he finished off a piece of toast.

"So what are your Christmas plans?" Hermione asked.

"I'm really not sure." Lindsey said. "I hadn't really thought if it. I just figured I'd stay here with Jessica."

"Or you and Jessica can stay with me at my house in Godric's Hollow." Harry said as he took his seat once again.

"Sounds wonderful, baby." Lindsey said with a smile. She had Harry had planned to go out to dinner that night in Paris because he had set them up a romantic dinner at the top of the Eiffel tower, but the last part Lindsey had no idea of.


	8. A Christmas Together

A/N: Well so far the only votes are for nothing big to happen, but I love twists, blood & gore. I'm sad I know. Well we will see what we come to. I can tell you there is a Worst Witch/Harry Potter crossover in this chapter.

Chapter 8 –

The students who were going home for the holidays were all out in the entrance hall waiting to be released to the horseless carriages to Hogesmeade station where they would catch the train to Kings Cross in London. Lindsey was in her bedroom packing enough clothes for her and Jessica to spend the holiday season with Harry. She smiled her herself as she thought of how wonderful her relationship with Harry was. In her heart she knew that he cared for her deeply and that he truly did love her.

Once she was finished packing she put on her winter cloak and levitated her trunk out to the Entrance Hall where there were now no students. Harry smiled at her and he walked up to her with his trunk also levitating behind him.

"So now we wait for Jessica." Lindsey said as she snugged up in Harry's arms. About 5 minutes later Hagrid came walking with carrying two large Christmas Trees and little Jessica following behind with a tiny potted tree.

"Look Mommy." Jessica said as she handed Lindsey the potted tree.

"Thank you it's pretty." Smiled Lindsey as she held the plant.

"Alright let's get going." Harry said as he levitated both of their trunks and held Lindsey's hand. They walked down unto the grounds and then out of the school gates. Lindsey picked up Jessica and Harry held unto Lindsey.

He apperated them to a large elegant black gate. "Welcome to my house." Harry said as he opened the gate and they walked up a brick path that was magically not covered by snow. They came up to a house that was made like a simple country home, but it was huge.

"My parents left it to me." He said as he opened the door. They all walked inside the warm foyer where Lindsey sat Jessica down in a large white arm chair and took off Jessica's shoes.

"It's beautiful." Lindsey said as she stood and walked with Harry into the living room where there was a warm fireplace lit.

"Let's take Jessica up to her room." Harry said as he picked up Jessica and walked them up the stairs. After turning left they went to a door and once it was opened there was a room decorated in all pink and white. The four poster bed which had pink curtains and white blankets was covered with various teddy bears.

"Wow this is so beautiful." Lindsey said.

Harry sat Jessica on her bed where she picked up a bear and hugged it. "I had this room decorated just for her." Harry said.

"It's sooooo pretty." Jessica said.

"I have an important meeting to get to at the Ministry, but just make yourself at home. If you need anything the elves will get it for you. You will like 2 of them Dobby and Winky, but I don't think you will care much for Kreacher." Harry snorted with the last name. "See you later, love." Harry said as he kissed Lindsey quickly before heading out the door. Lindsey stood in awe for a moment as she looked around this beautiful room.

-

The light snowflakes fell softly outside as the persons who occupied the home were fast asleep. Lindsey and Harry lay asleep in bed as Christmas Morning had approached. At once there was the sound of litter pattering feet. The door burst open and Jessica ran and jumped unto the bed that Lindsey and Harry occupied.

"Wake up, it Tistmas!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Ok darling." Harry said as he sat up and kissed Lindsey on the forehead. Lindsey opened her eyes and threw her pillow on top of her head. "Come on get up. Jessi how about you jump on Mommy." He said with a wink.

"Alright I'm up." Lindsey said with a laugh. Harry picked up Jessica and they all walked down into the living room where there was a Christmas Tree that was surrounded by various sized gifts.

Jessica hopped around excited as she saw the rocking horse in the corner. Harry handed Lindsey a small box. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before opening it to reveal a diamond necklace. "It's so beautiful." She said as she threw her arms around Harry. She had Harry both had gifts from Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sent them all sweaters. Jessica had a fuchsia colors sweater with a huge J on front while Lindsey and Harry were both given teal sweaters, Lindsey's with a L and Harry's with and H.

"I can't tell you how many of these I have in my closet." He laughed.

Lindsey opened gifts from her parents, brother, and cousin Mildrid. Lindsey was very close with her cousin. Lindsey had no idea about her cousin because her cousin had no idea about her. Mildred always thought that her whole family was made up of muggles, but while attending Mrs. Cackle's Academy for Witches she met Lindsey and it turns out they were related. The school where Lindsey's father taught was an all boys school and it's sister school was Mrs. Cackle's Academy.

Lindsey smiled as she looked at Jessica who was playing with her various gifts. The rocking horse was Harry's idea and so Lindsey and Harry had gone shopping to find the perfect one.

Lindsey sat in Harry's arms drinking Hot Chocolate as they watched Jessica play on her horse. "Thank you." Lindsey said as she turned her face to his.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being the most wonderful man to me and to Jessica." She said as she kissed him sweetly.

There was a knock at the door. Lindsey moved off of Harry's lap while he went to the door. Lindsey heard the voice of Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and then some on recognizable voices. She stayed seated and then everyone walked into the room. It looked to be the entire Weasley family. Harry had showed her pictures and told her all about them. She saw Hermione holding baby Juliet come in followed by Ron and two red headed boys who looked exactly the same. She knew from what Harry told her that they were Fred and George. There after a man with red hair a goatee and scars all over his face came in holding the hand of a very beautiful blonde girl who held a baby and also had a little blonde haired boy follow them in. Harry had told her about his 6th year and what happened to Bill, the woman was his wife Fleur with their two children Adeline and Lionel.

"it iz very wonzderful to meez you." Fleur said as she walked over to Lindsey.

"You too. I've heard so much." Lindsey said happily. Then a black girl with long braids came in holding the hand of a little amber skinned child. As again Harry had told her that this was Fred's wife Angelina and their daughter Lariah. They were then followed in by Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

"Lindsey it's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled Lindsey into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wonderful to see you also." Lindsey said once she was able to get a breath. Lindsey looked over to see Jessica sitting in the corner playing with Lariah and Lionel.

"Well you finally get to meet most of the family. Charlie isn't able to come because he is busy with lots of work. George's wife Alicia couldn't come because their baby has the flu and she is home taking care of him. Percy, his wife, and children are spending the holidays in Italy." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"That's alright. Thank you so much for the sweater it's beautiful." Lindsey lied about the sweater she actually thought it was horrible, but it's the thought that counts. "There are gifts under the tree for everyone." Lindsey announced as she retreated to the kitchen where there was a little owl sitting on the table. She noticed the owl to be Chesna. Chesna belonged to Landon. Lindsey gave a sigh as she walked over and petted the little owl before untying the package. She opened the box to find a diamond ring. There was also a note from Landon that she wasn't up to reading, but read it anyways.

Dear Lindsey,

I know I was a jerk for everything I did. I was trying to be controlling and not show you the love that you really deserve. You and Jessica mean the world to me and I just want to be there for both of you. I can't taste food or see colors without you in my arms or in my bed. (Lindsey rolled her eyes) Please Lindsey return to me and I will make you happy. Lindsey I am begging with all my heart. Lindsey will you marry me?

Send back you response ASAP.

Love,

Landon

"He's desperate." Said a voice. Lindsey turned to see Harry looking over her shoulder at the letter.

"Yes he is." Lindsey said as she walked over to a drawer where there was a quill, some ink, and some parchment. She then wrote Landon a letter back.

Landon,

I will not accept your proposal. You mean nothing to me. When I first lost Jesse you knew how venerable I was and you used that to get me to be with you, but after I left I noticed how much I did not need anyone like you in my life.

Thanks, but No thanks

Sincerely Your Friend,

Lindsey

She placed the letter back to him inside the box and tied the box back on to Chesna who lovingly nipped at her finger. Once set the little owl went flying out of the window. Lindsey watched the owl leave. Harry wrapped his arms around Lindsey's waist and kissed her passionately. "Let's get back to the party." He whispered into her ear.

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how'd ya like it?


	9. The Carte Family

A/N: Awe wasn't Christmas sweet. I'm going to have some Worst Witch characters come in pretty soon like actually visit and stuff.

Chapter 9 –

The school term had started and the students were all a bit upset that vacation was already over. Lindsey spent as much time as she could with Jessica and Harry. Jessica had taken an attachment to Harry after Christmas and always wanted to be in his classroom when she wasn't down at Hagrid's hut.

It was Thursday afternoon and all of Lindsey's classes had finished for the day. Most of the snow had already melted. Lindsey needed a calming rest so she walked down to the lake with a blanket. She spread the blanket out and sat down with her diary. Ever since she and Harry had established a relationship she hadn't had a bad day. She would wake up in the mornings feeling refreshed and happy. Most of those mornings she woke up next to Harry who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Mommy!" yelled the happy voice of Jessica. Lindsey turned to see Harry with Jessica on his shoulders. Once they reached Lindsey Harry sat Jessica down on the blanket next to Lindsey.

"Have fun?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeps." Jessica said as she played with her doll.

Harry sat down on the blanket next to Lindsey who snuggled up in his arms. "Mmm. . .you smell good." Lindsey said.

"It's that men's cologne you got me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yes Calvin Klein Eternity for Men." Lindsey said as she walked some of the tentacle of the giant squid come out of the water. "I was thinking for the weekend would you like to come to America with me?" she asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Well my Family reunion is this weekend and they want to meet you so bad."

"You know I'd love to meet them."

"Perfect. My parents would like us to arrive on Friday night US time so we will have to leave here around 4am to get there at 8pm."

"Alright, I'll be sure to pack to night."

"I can tell you that at my parent's house we have to sleep in different rooms. Most likely you will have to share a room with my cousins Jeff, Mitch, and Francisco. Along with my brothers Javier and Carlos." She laughed at the thought. "Jessica and I will be with my sisters Allegra and Merisol. Along with my cousins Mildred, Rosaline, Isabel, and Estelle."

"Exactly how big is your family?"

"Well you thought the Weasley's had a big family, just wait until you meet mine." She laughed."

"This is gong to be scary."

Lindsey laughed and gave him a kiss. "It's going to be fine I am so sure they will love you."

Lindsey already had her bags packed for her and Jessica. She walked into Harry's room to see a pile of clothes on the floor. Then out of a blue a shirt fell on top of her head. "Harry!" she grunted and she pulled the shirt off of her head. She looked up to see Harry running out the closet.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here." He said as she walked and took the shirt out of her hands. "I'm attempting to pack." He laughed.

"I can tell." She said as she moved some clothes and sat down on his bed. "Let me help you." She said as she took out her wand and pointed at his pile. Then his traveling trunk opened and 3 pair of pants, 5 shirts, 2 sets of PJs, some underwear, pairs of socks, a dress robe, and a cloak went into the trunk. Then the trunk closed and locked. "Done."

"You are absolutely amazing." He said as he sat next to her and pulled her face closed to his for a kiss.

Lindsey kissed him back and smiled. "I know."

"So we get a couple hours of sleep and then we are off to?"

"How many times do I have to tell you San Francisco."

( - )

Very early Friday morning they left the grounds of the school with Harry carrying a sleeping Jessica in his arms. He smiled and looked down at the gentle angel who was sucking her thumb. Lindsey grabbed onto his arm to apperate them to her parent's house in San Francisco, California, USA. They apperated to white gates that had a path lined with perfectly pruned roses.

"Mom's award winning roses." Lindsey said as they walked up the path to a large white house. The door to the house was jet black this a gold handle. Lindsey opened the unlocked door. Once they walked in there was a foyer that had a sitting area and right in front of them a grand staircase.

"Linds!" yelled a voice. At once they saw a woman running down the stairs. She looked to be in her 20s and looked just Lindsey. The woman ran down and hugged Lindsey. "Oh sis I've missed ya!" she said happily and she continued to squeeze Lindsey.

"I've missed you too." Lindsey said as she hugged the woman back. "Oh Harry this is my big sister Allegra. Leggy this is the most wonderful man in the entire world besides daddy, Harry Potter."

Allegra smiled at Harry. "I've been wanting to meet you. It's such a pleasure." Allegra said as she swept Harry into a hug doing her best not to disturb Jessica who was in Harry's arms. "You're family now don't be scared."

Harry laughed. "I'm glad to be part of the family and it's wonderful to meet you. I've heard so much from Linds here."

"Hope nothing horrible." Allegra laughed.

"Nothing bad all good." Harry smiled as he looked down to see Jessica waking up. "Hello sweetheart." He said.

"Hi-Hi." She said as she looked around and then spotted Allegra. "Auntie Leggy!" she said happily as she reached her arms out to Allegra who picked her up.

"Jessi you've gotten so big." Allegra said. "Trent is here let me take you to him. He's playing ball by himself and needs a friend." She said.

Lindsey smiled at her sister as she took Jessica out toward the backyard. Allegra was married and was now divorced. She has 2 kids Trent and Taylor who are twins. They usually were apart since Allegra and her ex-husband Nate took turns keeping the kids. Lindsey had one more sister Merisol who was the oldest of the girls. Merisol was happily married with already 8 kids. Only 5 of them she actually birthed. The other 3 were her husbands when they met by his previous wife who neglected the kids and so he had custody of them. Lindsey also had 2 brothers Javier and Carlos. Javier was the oldest of all the kids. He was happily married with 3 kids of his own. Then there was Carlos who came in between Allegra and Merisol. Carlos was the only of the kids who had never married, but was in a steady relationship. Carlos' relationship was quite different since his girlfriend is 52 and her kids are his age. Carlos met her when he graduated and he actually ask the woman out to dicker and they've been together ever since. Carlos was very protective of Lindsey and always made sure she was ok and well taken care of.

"Now you get to meet my parents." She said as she held onto his hand and walked him into a door that was next to the grand staircase.

"Muffy-Giggles." Screeched a woman who looked to be in her early 40s but was actually in her late 50s ran to Lindsey and swept her into a hug.

"Mom stop calling me Muffy-Giggles." Lindsey said as she hugged her mother back.

"You HAVE to be Harry!" she screeched as she let go of Lindsey and grabbed Harry into a hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Carté." Harry said sweetly as he handed Mrs. Carté a small planted rose bush. "For your award winning garden that Lindsey talks about all the time."

"Thank you Thank you." She said as she hugged him once more.

"Don't hurt the boy Haden." Said a man who was sitting at the desk. He had the same eyes as Lindsey and Harry knew it was her dad.

"Mr. Carte is a pleasure to meet you finally." Harry said as he walked over to the desk and shook Mr. Carte's hand.

"Harry Poter, The-Boy-Who-Live, the Chosen One, the man who freed the wizarding world. The pleasure is all mine." He said as he looked at Harry and smiled. "I've wanted to meet you since the news that Voldemort had come back. I was good friend's with Dumbledore. My father who taught at Hogwarts originally from France spoke very highly of him and when I met him I knew he was a genuine man."

"Yes he was." Harry said with a smile as he remembered what a fantastic and helpful man Dumbledore was.

"Well since you all are here let's have dinner." He said as he stood and lead them all out of the office and to a dinning room with a table that had to be able to fit 50 people.

"Mommy, DooDoo!" Jessica said as she saw them come into the dinning room.

"DooDoo?" questioned Haden as she laughed and looked at Harry who was turning extremely red.

"Odd story." Lindsey said as she and Harry sat at the table.

FLASHBACK

Lindsey and Harry were sitting in Harry's common room both grading papers. Jessica was sitting on the floor coloring. Harry had nudged Lindsey. Lindsey looked at him and laughed. "Stop you're making me lose my concentration."

Harry just laughed and they went back to grading the papers. Harry then took his foot and rubbed it against Lindsey's foot.

"Stop being a DooDoo." She said with a giggle.

"DooDoo." Giggled Jessica who looked up at them. "You a DooDoo." She said.

About 2 days later Harry was sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall when he spotted Lindsey and Jessica coming in to breakfast.

"Look it's DooDoo." Jessica said as she pointed up to Harry. Lindsey just laughed.

Ever since that day Jessica had always called Harry DooDoo. It wasn't touching like Daddy, but it was customized just for him by Jessica.

END FLASHBACK

The entire family including all of Lindsey's siblings, their kids, and they spouses (except for Allegra's) sat down at the dinner table together for dinner. Jessica spent most of her dinner time playing with Trent who was the same age as Jessica. Haden told Harry how he and Felicia met and Haden asked Harry man questions about his fight against Voldemort and his years at Hogwarts.

"I will put all the children to sleep they all look so tired and worn." Felicia said as she stood and gathered up all of her grand-children. About 15 minutes later the entire family was finished with dinner and they headed upstairs to bed. Carlos showed Harry to the hall where the men were sleeping and then Lindsey pointed to the hall the woman would be sleeping at.

"See you in the morning." Harry said as he kissed Lindsey.

"Night, Love you." Lindsey said as she snuggled in his arms as they stood in the hall between the two halls.

"Love you." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Night." He said as they went their separate ways to bed.

Lindsey walked in her room where all her sisters were sitting up waiting for her to come in. "Sooooooooooooooo, tell us everything!" Merisol said as she sat up on her bed. Lindsey laughed at her sisters who were just waiting for all the dirt on her and Harry.

"Well we met and fell in love." She said with the biggest smile as she thought of him. All the girls sat on their beds in a circle and talked. Lindsey told them about she and Harry's first kiss and everything. "Goodness this is like the first time in like 3 months that I haven't slept in the same bed as him." She laughed.

"So exactly how long have you been together?" Allegra asked.

"I'd say pretty close to 4 months." Lindsey said as she smiled with Harry always in her mind. "I just feel so happy again and just joyful. Remember after Jessie died and I was just low and some days were just horrible." Her sisters nodded. "Well those days are gone. I don't wake up sick or feeling horrible. I just wake up excited and extremely happy. Harry told me he feels the same way. He was having those low days after he lost April."

"You two were meant for one another." Merisol said. "Have you spoken to Landen? He keeps showing up at my house or just writing and asking about you."

"Yes the jerk. He came to the school and grabbed me and was like you're coming with me." Spat Lindsey. "Then on Christmas I get a diamond ring from him with an marriage proposal."

"A WHAT!" screeched Merisol and Allegra.

"I marriage proposal. I wrote him back of course saying no and I sent the ring back. I haven't heard from him since and I don't want to hear from him." She explained. "I'm happy and want it to stay that way."

"It looks like Jessica likes Harry." Allegra said.

"YES. That is the best part. She has become so attached to him. Some days she stays in his classroom all day and she is so excited when we all spend time together. I love that he cares so much. It is the other thing that really brings out my happiness." She looked at her sisters. "I want to be with him forever." She sighed.

( -

"So my sister." Said Carlos as he sat down on the bed next to Harry. "Do you really care for her or is this a game?"

"It's the real thing. I really do care for her and for Jessica." Harry said as he smiled.

"I see the truth in his eyes. He really does." Javier said as he looked Harry in the eyes.

"She is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I want her to be with her forever." Harry said. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a velvet box. He opened the box to revel the most exquisite diamond ring. "I want to marry her." Harry said.

A/N: AHHH I know it's fantastic. I've falling in love with Harry and he isn't real. Well I want all of you to REVIEW on this chapter and also read my story Feels Like Falling a Remus/OC story and tell me what you think of that!


	10. On 1 Knee

A/N: I know amazing huh. . .Harry is totally in love with Lindsey and she is with him. I know it is just amazing!

-

Chapter 10 –

Lindsey awoke to see Merisol and Allegra already awake. Little Jessica was sitting at the end of the bed wearing her pink PJs and she was playing with her rag doll who was wearing the dress that Harry asked Mrs. Weasley to make for Jessica's doll. Lindsey sat up in her bed and her brown curls fell over her shoulders.

"Morning Sis." Allegra said happily as she walked went and opened the bedroom door where two little children walked in. A boy with short brown hair and a girl with straight stringy brown hair. Lindsey smiled at her niece and nephew.

"Hi Trent and Taylor." Lindsey said as she smiled at the children.

"Nate dropped off Taylor this morning." Allegra said as she sat the kids on her bed. "He and his fiancé are spending the weekend in Australia." She said with a strong sneer.

Lindsey inhaled the air and closed her eyes for a moment. "Mmm I already smell breakfast." She said as she opened her eyes and slid out of bed. She strode over to her trunk where she had clothes already prepared for herself and for Jessica. She picked up the clothes in one hand and used the other to pick up Jessica. She had Jessica dress first and then she dressed.

Once finished she looked unto the mirror as she prepared to put on her make up. She smiled at her reflection and ran her hand over her soft cheek. When Jesse had died she noticed herself looking run down and ageing quickly. She wasn't up to getting dressed up to go anywhere and she paid no attention to how she looked because Jesse was the only man that she would love and ever truly loved until she met Harry. Just in these past 4 months she stopped looking like she was 35 and began to look her true age of 22. She smiled at herself as she looked at how youthful she had begun to look. Her completion was back to its normal glow of happiness and peace and her eyes glowed with the joy of love once more.

"Linds are you coming to breakfast!" yelled Merisol from the bedroom. Lindsey quickly, but carefully placed on her make-up and left the bathroom. She and her sisters departed from the room together and walked down to the dining hall where Harry was already sitting with her parents eating.

"Up early?" questioned Lindsey as she sat in the chair next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes bright and early. Good Morning Sweetheart." He said as he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "And Good Morning to you." He said as she looked down at Jessica.

"Morning DooDoo." Jessica said as Harry lifted her onto his lap.

"So what would Princess Jessica like for breakfast?" he asked as she picked up a plate for Jessica.

"Umms – I yiks umms toasts and den somes ummms." She sat looking at the many breakfast foods in deep thought. "Eggs and somes bacon." She said happily. Harry filled the plate with all the things that Jessica had desired.

"Well I better get going. The entire family will be here within a matter of hours and everything must be ready. Nice chatting with you Harry." Haden said as she stood and walked out into the gardens where house-elves were rushing around setting up for the family picnic.

"So you had a chat with my dad?" Lindsey asked and she turned and looked at Harry.

"Yeah you know about Quidditch and stuff." Harry said as he poured Jessica some orange juice.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along. When I first started dating Jesse my dad gave him a really hard time." Lindsey laughed. "But I guess it was because we were only 15 when we started dating."

"LINDSEY!" screamed a voice. Lindsey turned to see her favorite cousin Mildred running unto the dining hall. "Linds it has been forever. You look great!" Mildred said as she grabbed Lindsey into a bone crushing hug.

"I've so missed you." Lindsey said as Mildred let her go. A little boy who looked to be about Jessica's age followed Mildred and he was holding the hand of a little girl who was about 2 years old. "Oh your kids look so cute." Lindsey said as she bent down and hugged the kids.

"Hi." The boy said.

"What your name?" Lindsey asked.

"Jay and this me sister Ally." The little boy said.

"I'm cousin Lindsey and over there are cousins Harry and Jessica." Lindsey said with a smile. She stood up and hugged Mildred once more. "I want you to meet someone Milly." Lindsey walked Mildred over to where Harry was sitting with a bubbly Jessica on his lap.

"Mildred this is the love of my life Harry Potter. Harry this is my all time favorite cousin Mildred." Lindsey said happily.

"Oh goodness Harry Potter!" exclaimed Mildred.

"Umm yes." Harry said as she sat Jessica in the chair that Lindsey had once occupied.

"It's so fabulous to meet you." Mildred said. "Well I better put the kids upstairs for a nap. While coming in James saw Carlos so you know they've gone off together." Mildred then gathered her two children and left the dinning room Harry, Lindsey, and Jessica all finished their breakfast and Lindsey took Harry on a tour of her parents land.

"We are just outside San Francisco." She said as she walked along the stretch of beach that belonged to her parents. "I've lived here my whole life."

"Better than where I grew up." Grunted Harry.

Lindsey hugged him. "Mmm – At least you were able to survive. From what you told me about then not giving you meals for a week sometimes. You could have died from malnutrition."

"Yeah, I'm extremely glad I lived." He said. "I would of never met you." He said with a smile. Lindsey stepped up on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey Lindsey!" yelled a voice. Lindsey turned to see Javier's wife Gemma.

"Hi Gem!" she yelled back. "That's Javier's wife." She told Harry. "So did my brothers give you a hard time last night?" she asked.

"No not really." He said with a smile.

"Well my sisters kept asking a million questions a minute." She laughed. "But I had perfect answers for all. Especially the ones about how much I love you."

"Mmm – I was-." But then Harry was cut off by the voice of Haden.

"Lindsey dear and Harry come the picnic has started and the entire family is here." Lindsey held onto Harry's hand as they walked back up to the garden to where there were large tables set up and there were people filling all of them. She looked and saw Jessica and a shorter table with all the children. Harry and Lindsey took a seat next to Mildred and James.

At once there was the sound of Haden clearing his throat. Everyone looked up at Lindsey's father who was dressed in emerald green dress robes. "I'd like to welcome everyone who are descendents of the Carte Family here to our families 500th year celebration. I'm sure Uncle Willbert remembers the first celebration as he does all." Haden said as he nodded toward a VERY old wizard who smiled with pride. "There are lots of new faces since the last reunion 10 years ago. Many of those faces are of my grandchildren Jessica, Trent, Taylor, Kelly, Jenny, Rick, Emma, Toby, Jimmy, Paige, Ashley, Zach, Heather, and Matthew. They will be the next ones throwing this celebration along with their parents: Lindsey, Allegra, Merisol, Marvin, Javier, Gemma, and Carlos." The entire family went into applause. "Now if anyone would like to say something they may."

Out of the blue Harry stood up. "Umm – Hi Everyone. I've only known this family for a day and I've felt completely welcome. As some of you may know I am here with Lindsey who has shown herself to be the most amazing woman I've met. I love you Lindsey and I was polite and talked to your father this morning." Then he went on one knee. "Lindsey McGrains since the moment I met you there was something in your spirit that took me away. I know you've been suffering and so have I and if there is anyone who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. It'd be you. Lindsey will you marry me?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes!" screamed Lindsey who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry pulled a velvet box out of his pocket that contained a beautiful diamond ring. He slipped it on her finger while she cried. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"Well we have much more to celebrate now. It's not just the Family reunion celebration but an engagement party as well." Haden said as he smiled down at his youngest daughter.

"I'm glad to see her happy again." Felicia said as she hugged her husband.

"I know I've been waiting to see her smile like that for a long time." Haden responded.

A/N: OMG I could have died. PLz REVIEW!


	11. The Regrets of the Past Love

A/N: In front of her entire family now that's sweet.

-

Chapter 11 –

It was an early spring morning and most of the occupants of Hogwarts castle were fast sleep. Lindsey's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of Harry. She snuggled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes to just think. They had been engaged for a month and she just always remembered the day he proposed to her. That exact day just replayed over and over in her mind at least 50 times a day if not more. The most interesting thing was the day that they told the Weasley Family. Lindsey was nervous and she didn't know what, but they were so supportive and happy. Well it seemed as most were.

Flashback

Lindsey and Harry were sitting and having dinner with the Weasley family. They were all just talking about different subjects and then Harry stood and had Lindsey stand with him.

"I – Er – Have an announcement to make." He said. Everyone turned to look at him Lindsey was just glowing with great pride. "Lindsey and I are getting married." He said. There were squeals of excitement from the women and cheers from the men along with a crash and a splash. Lindsey and Harry turned to see Ginny frozen in one spot. She was previously holding a kettle of hot water. The kettle was now on the floor with water everywhere.

"Oh crap." She said as she took out her wand and dried the water on the floor. By then everyone was all congratulating Harry and Lindsey. Lindsey stood with the biggest smile on her face with Harry's arms tightened around her waist.

End Flashback

Lindsey stretched a bit and glanced over at the clock. She gasped and jumped when she saw it was 7:50 and classes are to start at 8:00. "Harry get up!" she said as she pushed on him a bit.

"Mmm." He said as he went and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm up." He said once he was finished with the kiss. Just then he caught sight of the clock. "Oh crap! Didn't you set the alarm last night?"

"I thought you had set it." She said as she hurried over to the closet with a sheet wrapped around her. She grabbed some robes and went into the bathroom. She came out 5 minutes later as she held her hair up on a ponytail and placed her tie on it. She looked around to see that Harry was already gone. Lindsey knew that he had gone to his room to get dressed and then get straight to his classroom. Once she was finished she headed into Jessica's room where Jessica was already awake and dressed.

"Morning Mommy. Lookie what Landon gots me." She said happily as she held up a teddy bear. Lindsey looked to see Landon sitting in a chair in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I've come to see my darling fiancé and her wonderful daughter."

"I'm not your fiancé!" yelled Lindsey as she picked up Jessica and then ran to the door. At once Lindsey felt a tinkle in her back and everything went black.

The atmosphere was cold, wet, and extremely dark. There was a little speck of light in a corner. There were soft drips of what sounded like water. Lindsey slowly moved her legs as she attempted to look around the dark place. She reached to notice that she didn't have her wand. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of light as she waved her hand. At once she opened her eyes to see that everywhere she looked lit up.

When Lindsey was 13 her father taught her the tremendously difficult wandless magic. Over her years she had practiced to be able to do simple spells and a few defensive spells. At once there was a loud crack and she looked up to see Landon standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Glad to see you are awake my dear." Landon said as he kneeled next to her. Lindsey went to move but she noticed that her leg was chained to the floor.

"Where's my child?" Lindsey asked as she grabbed at the chain that was clamped to her leg.

"She's fine. I left her at the school with What's-His-Face." Landon said as she crawled over to Lindsey and ran his lips over hers. "So we could be alone."

"I don't wanna be alone with you." She screeched.

"Don't worry baby you know I will never hurt you." He said.

Harry paced back and forth in Professor McGonagall's office which once belonged to Professor Dumbledore. He looked up to see the portrait that depicted his picture and smiled.

"Well Jessica says that her mom's friend Landon took her." Harry said. "Lindsey told me about Landon. He is her controlling ex-boyfriend." Harry said as he continued to pace.

"Potter stop pacing and sit down." Professor McGonagall said as she used her wand to direct a chair to sweep Harry up.

"Sorry, but I am just afraid that he will hurt her." Harry said. "Lindsey's parents should be her any moment." Just as Harry spoke Haden and Felecia ran into the office with worried looks on their faces.

"Where's Lindsey?" Haden asked.

"Is Jessica ok?" Felecia asked.

"I can tell you Jessica is fine, but we are unsure about where Lindsey is at the moment." Professor McGonagall said as she directed them to chairs.

"What happened?" Haden asked as he took his seat.

"From what Jessica said Landon used a spell to knock Lindsey unconscious and then took Lindsey through the fireplace and left Jessica there in the room." Harry said.

"Oh dear." Felecia said as she held her husband's hand tightly.

"Is anyone out there looking for her?" Haden asked.

"Oh yes." Professor McGonagall began. "Members of the Order of the Phoenix along with Ministry Law Enforcement Officials."

"I'm sure they can find her." Harry said.

-

Lindsey sat crumpled in one spot on the floor. She ran her hand over her face. There was the slight sensation of burning. Landon had beat and raped her. There was a large gash on her face from what she could feel. The cold air ran over her bare legs and she shivered. She looked down to see that Landon has replaced her ring from Harry with the one he sent her on Christmas. Quickly she took the ring off and threw it to the other side of the dark and cold room with a cry.

-

"I'm going to find her." Harry said as he put his wand inside of his inside robe pocket.

"You don't even know where to start looking." Hermione said as she walked over to him with her baby in her arms.

"I'll find a place to start looking. I will do anything I can to save her." He growled at her as he put his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket.

"No use going to find her. She might be dead by now." A voice said. Harry and Hermione turned to see Ginny walk into the room. She wore a black tube top with jean mini skirt.

"Don't say things like that Ginny." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Ron is looking for you in the Entrance Hall." Ginny said.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said as she walked toward the door and out the room.

"Finally we can be alone." Ginny said as she walked over to Harry and ran her fingers over his face.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as she pulled away from her. "I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm engaged and currently my fiancé is missing and her life is in danger."

"Pity isn't it." She giggled. "I got what I want and Landon got what he wants." Ginny said slyly as she twisted a strand of her hair in her fingers.

"You had something to do with this!" Harry growled with anger. "Tell me everything and where I can find her."

"Why should I tell you a thing? He can do whatever he wants with her. I mean she stole the man I love so I should let her suffer with him." Ginny said as she poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch.

"Ginny listen to me. I don't love you. You are like a sister to me and an amazing person, but not someone I can love like that. I love Lindsey so much. You did this to hurt me, but did you ever think about her child?" Harry starred at Ginny as she sipped her wine.

Ginny looked down and away. "Not really, but I'm sure. . ."

"Sure of what?" asked Harry.

"She's in America. In San Francisco at 9986 28th Ave." Ginny said as she sat the glass down on the table and walked to the door. Harry could make out a few tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said before exiting the room.

A/N: I know it was pretty short, but I had no idea how to end this chapter. I had it sitting in my computer for months with no activity and so for my readers I needed to somehow post it and do something to the ending.


	12. Odd Events that form Friendships

**Nobody Wants to be Lonely**

**Chapter 12**

A/N: Ok here is the story. I got super busy in homework and graduating and stuff so I had no time for writing. So then I left for college in South Carolina and I hated the school so I am now back home attending a college here and I like it enough.

It coming home wasn't hard enough I had so much stuff to do especially with starting college for the first time. It I found is actually a bit hard. So enjoy!

- - - - - -

Lindsey knew exactly where she was. It was the home that was left to Landon by his parents. She remembered every the told her about how his mother passed when he was only 8 and then his father became and alcoholic and often beat him, but his father passed soon after he graduated from school. Landon always said he hated the house and always spoke of selling it. She paced what she could the room at least wishing the boards weren't on the windows because she at least wanted to see the view of the beach.

Finally she sat down and prayed that Jessica was ok and that Harry was holding up. She knew Jessica was smart and would tell exactly what happened to her. The floor was very cold and extremely hard. Her back and neck were killing her from laying down on the floor. She could see a shadow at the door. She knew it was Landon and she braced herself, but then she saw the shadow leave from the crack under the door and she exhaled.

- - - -

It was in the middle of the night when Harry and Ron left for America. The apperated and cold wind hit their faces. It was daylight, but the sun looked as if it would be setting. They looked around for street signs. The more time they looked the more the sun set. Harry turned towards the beach where the sun was setting. He closed his eyes and inhaled. This was a sight he would love to enjoy with his family.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"I don't know I've only been to America once and it wasn't here." Harry responded. There was a man who was jogging and Harry knew that this man most likely knew the city well. "Excuse me sir. Where is 28th Ave?"

"Just to that stop sign and turn right and you'll be on it." The man said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome dudes." The man said as he went back to his jogging.

"Dudes?" Ron questioned.

"It's an American thing. You should hear Lindsey's nieces and nephews and their dudes, homies, fooshizzles, and whatnot." Harry said as he began walking up towards the street that he was told was 28th Ave.

- - - -

Lindsey sat on the floor looking towards the door as she heard the handle turn. A bright light burst in as the door opened and Landon walked through the door.

"So darling how are you?" he asked.

"Sucky." She spat in his face and he kneeled down to her.

"Wonderful." Landon whispered as he whipped the saliva from his face. "What can I do for you?"

She then began to use her acting skills. "Well my foot is killing me." She began to whimper. "Just let me out of the shackle for a moment." She began to breathe hard. One thing Lindsey knew that Landon had a huge soft spot for her.

"Let me help you baby." Landon said as he took his wand and took the shackle off.

"Mmm thanks so much." Lindsey said as she began to rub her leg, but in a split second the grabbed Landon's wand and used a Leg Locking curse and a Stunning Spell on him before running out of the house. She ran as fast as she could not looking where she was going. At once she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry."

She began to lift away from the person and go back to running.

"Lindsey darling." Harry said as he noticed the girl that ran into him was his missing fiancé.

"Harry." She breathed as tears began running down her cheeks. "I stunned him. He will be out for a bit, but someone needs to get him so he won't be able to get away."

"I'll get him. You two should get back to Hogwarts." Ron said as she began up the street to the house where Lindsey emerged from.

"He's got a cell waiting in Azkaban." Harry said as he held onto her and apperated them both back to the gates of Hogwarts. He picked her up and carried her up to the school and to the Hospital wing.

Lindsey lied in the hospital bed sipping a cup of tea when the door opened. The first thing she saw was Jessica who was dressed in navy blue robes and her hair was in a ponytail. "Mommy!" she exclaimed as she ran over to Lindsey.

"My baby." Lindsey said as she sat her tea down and hugged an excited Jessica. Harry walked in behind followed by Lindsey's parents.

"Thank God. I was so worried." Felicia said as she hurried over to her daughter.

"I'm good mom." Lindsey said as she helped Jessica onto the bed. "I missed you so much pumpkin." She said to Jessica who giggled and snuggled up against her.

"I'm just glad you are ok. Miss Jessica here was a good help" Hayden said as he looked down at Lindsey and his granddaughter. "I am going to head over to the Ministry where Lindsey is being arraigned and then taken to Azkaban." After saying short goodbyes Hayden left to the Ministry. Felicia took Jessica to her room to get her ready for bed.

Lindsey sat in the hospital bed sipping soup and reading a book. She looked up to see Harry walking in with a beautiful bouquet of roses and a little Teddy Bear. Lindsey smiled at him as he placed the bear and the flowers in the table besides her bed. He sat at the foot of her bed and gave her a smile.

"You're so wonderful." Lindsey said with a smile as she looked into her fiancé's eyes. "I was so scared in there. I just knew from the day I met him that something was off, but I couldn't catch it. He was one of those guys who feeds on women who are in a vulnerable place. He saw me a lonely young girl with a child who had just suffered the most devastating loss and he took total advantage of that. He was looking for a vulnerable woman with a child who was stupid."

Harry looked her in the eyes, "You are not stupid." Lindsey sat her book and the last of her bowl of soup on the table with the flowers and teddybear. "Yes you suffered a loss and yes you were a vulnerable woman with a child, but you are not stupid."

"I just think I should of known especially just the way he treated me. He could be the kindest person, but then the cruelest and I stayed. I stayed with such a horrible person." Lindsey said as she continued to look Harry in the eyes.

Harry slipped up next to her in the small hospital bed and he wrapped his arms around her. "You were lost and in pain. You didn't know. All you knew was what he said. He had studied your psyche and he was like a child abductor, He knew when to offer you some candy and he knew just how to say things and when to say those certain things, but that's all over with. He is going to be in Azkaban for life. He won't be able to manipulate the minds of anyone." Harry placed a kiss on Lindsey's forehead. She looked up at Harry for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

Lindsey awoke in the hospital bed the next morning with the sun peaking through the windows. Poppy walked over to the bed and did a full examination of Lindsey. "You can go dear if you want." She said with a smile. "I will have your gifts here sent to your room."

"Thank you so much Poppy." Lindsey said happily before closing the curtain and dressing. She left the hospital wing in good spirits. As she walked towards the teacher's corridor she was greeted by students. She made it to her room. She closed her eyes and inhaled for a moment. After opening her eyes she noticed a person sitting on the couch.

Ginny sat on the couch looking at a shocked Lindsey. "I'm glad you're better." Was all that Ginny was able to get out before a tear fell down her cheek. "I feel horrible. I was so jealous of you and Harry. Since I was 11 I wanted to be with Harry and at 15 I had that chance for a relationship with him before he dumped me. Since that time I was jealous of any girl that got near him. I remember how furious I was when he and Alice got engaged. Months upon months I had spent attempting to break them apart."

Lindsey was transfixed as she listened to Ginny.

"After Alice died I knew it was finally my moment to be with him, but he just ignored me. Then when he got with you I became extremely livid and I just felt that all hope was lost unless I got rid of you. I was here at the castle that day when Landon came to you during your class and Harry escorted him off the grounds. I was here and witnessed the entire thing. After I got into contact with Landon and he proposed a proposition where I could get Harry and he could get you. I didn't see how foolish of a decision this was to make a deal with such an insane person. I tried to come on to Harry and he shot me down and that's when I noticed that he actually loved you. Then it hit me that I had just had another woman kidnapped so I could get to a man who didn't even want me. I had had another woman taken away from her child so I could get a man. I'm sorry. At this I notice that Harry loves you and there it nothing I can change. I just want to ask for your forgiveness."

Lindsey walked over to Ginny and hugged her. "I forgive you. I know what when you love someone you can do the most insane things that you would not normally do. I know that you are a generally great person. Landon was a person to manipulated people. He manipulated me after the death of my husband and he manipulated you because he could see that you wanted something and he convinced you that he could get it for you."

Ginny smiled, "Well since this is all over I really want to know if we can be friends?"

"Of course." Lindsey said happily. "First order of business as friends. You, me and Hermione need to get together for a girls night. No guys just us girls."

"That would be awesome." Ginny said happily.

A/N: That's it. That is the end. As I was finishing this chapter I really just thought that it was the best way to end it. It's a happy ending and there are so many possibilities. Since I am a sequel freak I am thinking about a sequel to this one. I knew it took forever just to get this chapter, but hey life gets in the way sometimes. Aren't ya'll happy I made you wait for this, it ended perfectly.

So I want a vote. The sequel I need ideas. Email me at because I want sequel ideas. You can also leave ideas in your review of this chapter.


End file.
